


【港容】家庭教师

by Yolanda_NG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: NCT 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanda_NG/pseuds/Yolanda_NG
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 39





	【港容】家庭教师

1

“我经常考零分，家里人已经习惯了。”李泰容拿起黄旭熙的数学卷子时，黄旭熙挠着头狡辩道。

其实也没这么夸张，只不过和从小不需要人担心的李马克和黄仁俊相比，黄旭熙这成绩确实烂得可以。

“其实还有的救，高考前这一年半，我会帮你的。”李泰容托了下眼镜，诚挚地看着黄旭熙，希望可以给他信心。

李泰容有多漂亮呢？

一向跟学习势不两立的黄旭熙在李泰容笑眯眯望向他的时候竟然就呆呆地点头答应了未来一年半要跟学习长期打交道的计划。但哪怕后来黄旭熙惊觉自己被美色诱惑的时候也没心生悔意。

如果老师是泰容哥的话，学习好像也可以跟吃饭一样简单。

2

李泰容是这片富人区里所有爸妈口中所谓“别人家的孩子”。就连亲弟李马克这个长期垄断年纪第一位置的模范生都会经常听到父母对自己说：“马克啊，你看看哥哥！”

品学兼优外，李泰容的待人接物也让人挑不出毛病。上帝在创造李泰容时可能刚蹦完迪心情太嗨，嗨过头了就舍得把所有的美好都给他。

这么完美的李泰容，现在是他黄旭熙的。

“所以说，我一心想着怎么能提高你成绩的时候，你却想上我？”李泰容趴在黄旭熙的胸膛，嘟嘟囔囔地说道。

他的眼尾刚被一场极致的性爱熏得发红，就连眼角的樱花伤疤也变得暧昧起来，眼波流转间全是风情。

没有人见过李泰容现在的模样。别人眼中的李泰容是完美的、无懈可击的，只有他黄旭熙怀里的李泰容才是最真实的。会任性，会娇气，逼急了还会撒娇，更别提在床上时那只有他一个人领略过的独属于李泰容生涩可爱的诱惑之道。

3

为了求婚，黄旭熙几乎请教了身边所有的人。

“噗……你要跟我哥求婚？我哥，李泰容？不对，你们什么时候搞上的？”李马克的眼睛瞪得跟铜铃差不多，惊讶程度不亚于听到1块钱可以买6个西瓜。

“拿到大学录取通知书的时候啊，我有问你怎么跟李东赫告白的，你记得吧？”一向大大咧咧的黄旭熙说起这一茬，竟然有点腼腆，“你说你送了李东赫一车西瓜，但是泰容哥吃太多西瓜肚子会不舒服，我就送了一车向日葵，让花店老板连人带车送到了泰容哥研究院楼下了。”

“……我哥接受了？”

“当然，不然今天还有你什么事吗？”

可是之前他送东赫西瓜之后，东赫整整一个月不跟他讲话，李马克突然觉得哥哥好善良。

黄旭熙看着对面有点丧的李马克惊觉自己可能找错了咨询对象，求婚这种事情还是靠自己想吧。

4

“你当初怎么骗到我的学生帮你准备那么大一场求婚仪式啊？”李泰容跟黄旭熙窝在沙发上看求婚大作战的时候突然想到，“N大数学系的学生真的很难搞。”

黄旭熙低头亲了亲李泰容的眼角，调整了坐姿，让他可以更舒服地靠在身上。

“我答应了他们一些小小的要求。”

比如学期饭票，代写情书，清空当当网购物，数学论坛门票，还有组织联谊什么的。

在黄仁俊看来，那阵子的黄旭熙突然变成了N大交际花，什么场合都能看到他在蹦跶。甚至还从自己这里骗走了好几场演出门票，当然还有同舞团其他演员的联系方式。

好在看到人群中间的李泰容用带着水光的眼睛说我愿意的时候，黄旭熙觉得这两三个月“猪狗不如”的生活很值得。

我们的梦想要大，不要这么小。你看，黄旭熙还是凭借一己之力成功把李泰容带回家了。这个从小到大都很完美的邻居哥哥变成了他一个人的了。

5

在黄旭熙看来跟年上4岁的爱人在一起最大的烦恼就是——对方真的太性感了。

在李泰容还是黄旭熙家庭教师的时候，每个周末的午后对黄旭熙来说既是期待也是折磨。这个漂亮哥哥讲题时习惯戴上一副银框眼睛，他喜欢穿各种款式的衬衫，每次都会把袖子随意卷起，露出充满张力却白皙细嫩的一小节手臂，胸前的纽扣也习惯性打开两颗。窗台照射进来的阳光会穿过衬衫，那可以看见的一小块胸膛甚至胸前可爱的两点都在隐隐发光。再往上，哥哥脖颈上、耳朵上、脸蛋上细小的绒毛也在阳光下更加明显。如果黄旭熙再开个玩笑，哥哥细嫩的脸蛋、精致的鼻头、小巧的耳朵也会笑得发红。最讨厌的是那双眼睛，体贴的、愠怒的、羞涩的，每一刻都好像布满着水汽，诱惑着他。

每个补课结束后的晚上，黄旭熙都会在洗手间待很久，想象那个漂亮的哥哥就在自己身下，衬衫被自己撕烂，漂亮的眼睛因为疼痛流下眼泪，手推着他的胸膛，细长的腿却紧紧缠在腰上。

但事实上，现实中李泰容动情的样子比他年少时期的想象更加性感。

黄旭熙处理完工作打开房门，李泰容正穿着围裙弯着腰查看烤箱里肉酱千层面的情况。他眉头轻蹙，跟黄旭熙高中时故意不好好听他讲题时候生气的样子一模一样。黄旭熙很容易就被带入到年少时期那无数个春色满盈的梦中。

6

李泰容揉着腰，屁股和腰后被垫了好几个靠垫。他有点生气地拿着叉子翻搅着盘子中的千层面，看着对面的黄旭熙一脸满足和讨好的笑，脾气也发不出来了。

真讨厌，又在厨房被黄旭熙做掉了。

黄旭熙不知道什么时候悄悄来到他身后，他的腰很容易就被圈住了，李泰容吓了一大跳。

“好香。”

“啊，是意式千层面的味道……”

“不对，是泰容哥的味道。”黄旭熙的唇贴着李泰容的耳朵，用他低沉又带点沙哑的声音在耳边诱惑着，“泰容好香。”

李泰容有点颤抖，手中的盘子不知不觉被黄旭熙拿走，他的手只能撑着料理台的边缘才能勉强支撑有点抖动的双腿。

7

当黄旭熙不叫哥的时候，准没好事。

李泰容的裤子已经被扒下，全身上下被身后的人刻意脱得只剩下一件围裙。他趴在餐桌上，那常年放在桌上的护手霜被黄旭熙充当了润滑，身后的手指故意在他身体里弯曲着进进出出。李泰容的身体早就被开发得成熟敏感，他想转过身跟身后的大狗狗接吻，那人却像故意接收不到他的信号一样，嘴唇在他背上啄了个遍，就是不吻他。

就连这个当头还要居高临下地诬陷他。

“泰容诱惑我。”

“……我没有……唔……你轻点啊……”

“有，泰容从我高二起就一直在诱惑我。”黄旭熙慢条斯理地解开皮带，放出了裤子里的猛兽对准了那即将入侵的地方。

“……呃……旭熙……等一下……好痛……”黄旭熙进来了，没有充分润滑的身体在黄旭熙的尺寸下哪怕是经常承受欢愉的人也很难完全绽放。

身后的力道带着蛮横，李泰容只能抓紧餐桌的边缘才能勉强不被这股激流冲走。但大理石的餐桌很凉，李泰容在冲撞中努力地支撑着身体，但还是好几次碰到了桌面。胸前的两点早已挺立，在碰到冰冷的桌面时，会不停的瑟缩。一次又一次，李泰容再也忍不住，眼角的泪滴落在大理石上，带着羞耻和埋怨，李泰容开始推着身后人的胯骨表达抗拒。

黄旭熙把李泰容抱起来，让他把手圈在他肩上，腿缠在他腰后。就着李泰容坐着的姿势，下身不断顶动。黄旭熙的手臂撑在李泰容两侧，黝黑又充满张力的身体在光影下更加肌理分明。黄旭熙常常夸李泰容漂亮，却老是忘记了自己是多少学弟学妹口中的性感男神。李泰容爱死了黄旭熙在他身上用力的样子，只看得到他，倾注全部只为了取悦他。他缠紧了手臂，把嘴唇贴在对方唇上，投入地吻他。

“……旭熙……干我……”

妖孽。

8

锅里的排骨汤已经沸腾很久了，李泰容的思绪却不知道飞去了哪里。

结婚三年，黄旭熙很少生气。黄旭熙个性简单，积极乐观，除了生意场上的你来我往，很少有事情可以影响他的心情，但哪怕白天在会议上把男下属骂到怀疑人生，回家后的黄旭熙依旧是一只温顺的金毛，在李泰容身边黏黏糊糊，李泰容一蹙眉，黄旭熙就能第一时间放下手中的事情跑过来哄，体贴得不得了。

相较之下，李泰容的心思细腻敏感却并不擅于表达，更多时候他选择把事情放心里冷静分析、冷静处理。虽说这几年被黄旭熙带着有时候也会耍些小性子，但从小的教育和身为哥哥的自觉让他很难去缠着对方探听心意。

下午，黄旭熙难得早下班到学校接他，但上车后黄旭熙却全程冷脸，一言不发。李泰容几次想开口询问，却又被黄旭熙散发的低气压给震慑回来。

吃完饭，黄旭熙照常洗好碗帮他开好卧室的暖气后又一声不吭地跑去书房办公了。

所以到底是在气什么啊？

9

黄旭熙进房间的时候，李泰容已经睡下了。怕打扰已经熟睡的人，他轻轻掀起一块被角，缓慢的钻进去。李泰容对着他，手里捏着枕头边，脚不自觉地蜷起，跟小奶猫差不多。

黄旭熙摸摸李泰容的鼻尖，把他的头轻放在自己的左手臂上，另一只手放在他腰上，抱紧他闭上了眼睛。

“……嘶”胸前的小猫在啃咬自己的胸膛。

“泰容别闹了。”黄旭熙确实困到不行。

不知道是语气不对还是情绪不对，李泰容突然钻进被子里，脱掉他的睡裤，张开双腿跨坐在他腰上，屁股也不老实地在他不禁挑逗的地方蹭来蹭去。

“泰容？”黄旭熙把手放在李泰容腰上，怕他从自己身上掉下去。

“……嗯…你又不叫哥……”李泰容的手撑在黄旭熙那如同搓衣板一样的腹肌上，他把自己的裤子蹭掉，用那早就做好准备的部位对准在他的挑逗下已经乖乖站好的地方沉下了腰。

“……嘶，泰容你慢点，会疼。”黄旭熙放在李泰容腰侧的手陡然用力，也不知道是要让李泰容的腰沉得慢点还是快点。

10

李泰容的头发已经汗湿了，他心里充斥着委屈，却耻于只能用这种方式打破两人间的僵局。今晚的黄旭熙好像特别残忍，除了身体里放肆着抽动的东西，没给他任何的反映，像是真的在惩罚他犯错一样。可是他真的不知道自己到底哪里做错了呀！

“……嗯……旭熙到底……为什么生气啊……”问出这句话，李泰容像脱了力一样趴在黄旭熙身上，“……旭熙……帮帮我……”

黄旭熙佯装不知道李泰容的委屈和讨好，突然起身把李泰容压在身下咬着牙狠狠地侵犯他。

“……啊……”李泰容的指尖因为过于激烈的情动在黄旭熙背上留下了抓痕。

很久之后，黄旭熙才宣泄在李泰容体内。身下的人，因为过度的疼痛和高潮全身乏力轻轻抽搐。那原本在性爱时总是缠在肩上的双臂此刻瘫软在身体两侧，脸也朝向一侧轻喘着气。

黄旭熙看着李泰容的样子有点心疼，好不容易追到手的哥哥就要因为自己的臭脾气不理他了。

“泰容哥，对不起。”黄旭熙把头搁在李泰容肩上，用头发蹭着他的脖子撒娇。

很久之后，李泰容才把脸转过来，他看着身上的黄旭熙又恢复了那副大狗狗的样子在内心叹了口气。

“所以我们旭熙为什么生气呀？”

11

下午，黄旭熙难得早下班，甩掉了身后那些拿着各种文件穷追猛打的各部门经理，驱车来到N大接他的漂亮哥哥。

他站在车旁，双手插在口袋里，吹着口哨心情很不错。过路的学生和老师不断投来的好奇眼光，让他不自觉挺起了身板，心情更加愉悦。

直到看到李泰容，他带着熟悉的银框眼镜，穿着从他这拿走的松松垮垮的白衬衫，浅蓝色的牛仔裤包裹着细长的腿，一个性感漂亮的数学教授出现在他眼前。

如果能忽略李泰容身边那同样帅气得人神共愤的人就好了。

郑在玹是N大另一个传说，样貌、家室、履历无可挑剔，听说性格还温柔到不行。他低李泰容两届，听说两人同属一个学生会时，还追求过李泰容一段时间，每天发短信，殷勤得不可了。

这种人设，暗地里肯定是个水性杨花的少爷——黄旭熙愤懑地想。

但现在，他的哥哥正和这个水性杨花的男人聊得开心，小猫一样的漂亮眼睛已经笑得看不见踪影。

都是理科教授的话，他们应该可以聊得很不错吧。

黄旭熙是个商人，学生时代的成绩也很一般，哪怕后面为了美色刻苦了一段时间，成绩也只能算中游。如果不是黄家雄厚的家庭背景让他不至于成为平庸之辈，他说不定根本追不到李泰容。

莫名其妙的挫败感让黄旭熙这个阳光青年难得释放了低气压。

12

“哈哈，所以你就气了一个晚上？”李泰容又攀上了黄旭熙的脖子，坐在他身上嘲笑他。

黄旭熙挠了挠头，才反应过来生这种气是多么幼稚又无趣的事情。

“旭熙……看着我……”李泰容又在诱惑他，他用粉红的舌尖舔着黄旭熙的唇，下半身也不安分地在他身上点火。

“在玹他有爱人的，仁俊舞蹈院的老师你还记得吗？”

“董思成？”

“嗯，思成是在玹的爱人。”

“哦。”

“这个不重要……现在帮旭熙灭火比较重要。”

[番外的番外]

我叫李泰容，那个家长眼中所谓别人家的完美孩子，但我知道我不是。

高二前，我个子很小，身材也是偏胖的那种，长得也很一般。因为近视严重，爸妈带我去配了好几个像啤酒瓶底这么厚的黑框眼镜。

那时候在学校，我的话不多，更多时候是一个人走，马克还在念小学，我们很少一起。

高年级的学长中有几个人很喜欢在放学路上堵我。他们不会动手，但是会不断地剪坏我的书包带子或者偷走我的作业本。

他们喜欢逼我脱掉校服外套，把衬衫的扣子全部解开摆成他们想要的各种姿势。那时候我不想给工作繁忙爸妈找麻烦，默默地承受这一切。

直到上了高二在学校附近的巷子里遇到了刚进入初中部的黄旭熙。

在旭熙来之前，高三的学长再一次弄坏我的书包，他们真的很无聊，同样的把戏玩了快一年也不腻，校服外套又被丢在地上踩脏了，身上的衬衫也在推搡间变得皱皱巴巴。

我狼狈地蹲在地上，无措又绝望，很怕旭熙把这件事情告诉马克。

“你是马克的哥哥吗？我是他同学黄旭熙！书包给我吧，我送哥回家！”

要怎么形容那时候出现的黄旭熙呢？像夏日的阳光却一点也不灼人，跟他好听的名字一样，温暖和煦。

他从不过问遭受了什么，只是用这种方式默默地陪着我或者说保护我。

每天的放学路就变成了我跟旭熙一起走。直到我的个子拔高，那几个喜欢放学堵我的学长也毕业了。

“旭熙，以后我可以自己回去的。你放学后要练标枪，我高三也要开始晚自习了。”

“可以，那如果哪天泰容哥想跟我一起走，发信息给我就行。”

黄旭熙不知道，那几个曾经欺负过我的人早就被我用家里的关系处理好了，他们每个人都得到了不同程度的惩罚。我不是什么单纯善良的小绵羊，更不是只知道埋头读书的乖孩子。为了追上黄旭熙这束阳光，我决心做出改变，我谋划着有一天这束阳光能只照耀我一个人。

我渴望独占黄旭熙。

“马克，旭熙有没有女朋友或者男朋友？”

旭熙身边越来越多的男男女女让我有了危机感。

“没有吧，不过——”我好怕李马克会说出哪个姓名。

“不过我觉得他可能是隐形的弟控！”

我长出了一口气，仁俊的话肯定不是，旭熙很喜欢他这个乖巧的弟弟，因为仁俊经常会帮他补作业，在父母面前帮他圆场。这些事情旭熙在放学路上说过好几次。他对仁俊的感情跟我对马克的差不多。

不过黄旭熙确实是喜欢乖巧可爱的另一半吧，他好像一直对小猫小兔这样可爱的动物没什么抵抗力。

但猜到了他的取向也没能有更进一步的机会，上大学之后，连见到旭熙的机会都很少了。

要怎么接近他呢？

“老李，旭熙妈妈让我问你，你们学校有没有什么靠谱的学生可以给旭熙当家教的啊？耐心点的就行。”

饭桌上，父母的对话让我知道机会来了。

后面的事情你们就知道了。

旭熙老说我诱惑他，但回想恋人未满的家教时期，我更多时候还是为怎么提高旭熙的成绩发愁的。我知道只有让旭熙考上跟我一样的学校，我才有更多的机会和他在一起。

幸运的是，我还是顺利地拥有了我的阳光。我就像那满车的向日葵一般，永远追逐着旭熙这个太阳，终于这个太阳也看到了阴影处的我，并承诺只给我温暖。

现在旭熙躺在我身边，他的一只手习惯放在我腰上，我枕着他的另一只手臂，听着他在耳边的呼吸，决定还是把我这些不为人知的小秘密永远埋在心里。

希望你们也能跟自己的阳光永远在一起。


End file.
